Holding out for a hero
by Unknownhacker1
Summary: Five years after the feudal era Kagome dreams of the one man who she can truly ever love! SK please read and review! and leave kudos 'cause it don't mean nothing if it doesn't get kudos! loves! READ ME!


An: I don't own the characters or the song though I love them both!

**Enjoy the story**

Five years had passed since she had lat seen him, Sesshomaru, the brother of one of her best friends and his arch enemy as well. However, Sesshomaru was something else to her, to her Sesshomaru was… air, food, drink….life. Somewhere in the time of their travels in the feudal era she had come to love to the icy youkai lord. When he joined them for the final battle against Naraku he had defended her at great cost to himself. When he had walked from camp that day after the dust from the battle had cleared he had glanced back and watched her for a few moments with those beautiful golden eyes, before he had faded into the mist.

_Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need_

That night after they had buried the bodies of Kagura, a surprising ally in the end, and Kikyo, who had sacrificed herself so that Kagome could fire the final arrow that killed Naraku, Kagome had faded back into her own time. Kagome made one silent wish on the Jewel before she had allowed herself to fade from their midst. _'I want all my friends to be happy' _That was so long ago that she had almost forgotten what it was like to be in a place that was so wild and free. Her adventures had left her so far behind in school that she was unable to catch up, but after some work she had gotten her G.E.D. and attended a community college. In the mean time she had taken over the care of the shrine from her elderly grandfather

_  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life_

She had learned the art of the sword, and trained her miko abilities, in the back of her mind she knew that she trying to make herself good enough for Sesshomaru, but she pushed that aside and pushed herself to be the best. She graduated at the top of her class and started to care for the shrine full-time. At night she dreamed that she could feel his arms wrap around and hold her tight. She dreamed that she could feel his lips on her neck, that he would take her away from all the things that were hard and sad in her life. She had tried dating but all of the guys that she had gone out with were pathetic compared to Sesshomaru.

_Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

_  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life_

It was raining the day that Kagome buried her family, the day that the joy of the Feudal Era final faded from within her. A demon had killed them while she at class, she had returned home to find the demon destroying the house repeating one word…Shikon! Kagome now stood over the graves of those she loved most and felt her heart die. When she was finally home from the funeral she started screaming and crying at the injustice of everything.

" Where were you? Am I fooling my self to love you? I hate this! I hate you! I hate myself! I hate this life!" with that Kagome fell to the floor, around her were shards of glass from picture frames she had broken in her rage.

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me_

" I hope your watching Sesshomaru…" Kagome cried as she picked up a large shard and ran it across her pulse. Thick blood welled up in its wake and fell to the carpet to form a sick pattern. Suddenly she felt a beast raise its head somewhere within her. A scream tore from her lips as lighting flashed and the front splintered inward. There silhouetted by the lighting and the rain stood her love…the powerful Lord Sesshomaru. He moved swiftly grasping her wrist as he reached her side, and pulling it to his lips. His tongue lapped at the wound, sending fire out into her body to boil her blood with its power.

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood_

When Sesshomaru lifted his head the wound was healed and his eyes were bleeding red.

" Never do that again! I could have lost you!" Sesshomaru's voice was a low pitched menace.

" You could have lost me," Kagome repeated incredulously, " You haven't ever been here for me! I love you and you could care less…" Kagome was in tears again.

Sesshomaru sighed as he pulled the sobbing girl into his powerful arms. His breath was hot on the cold skin of her neck.

" I have always loved you Kagome…"

_  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life_

Kagome raised her eyes to meet his and slowly their lips drifted together. The passion that was created between them conquered the storm, and death paled before it. In each others arms and in each others soul's the world fell away leaving only lost souls drawn together by eternal love.

**END**

Please review! I'll love you forever…or at least a while!

Thankies!


End file.
